If I could take it all back I would
by HyenaHomeboy
Summary: A few days after Janja had attempted to kill Jasiri and the cubs, he builds up enough courage to apologize and admit things to her. Jasiri doesn't accept it and Janja wishes he could take it all back...
1. I'm So Sorry

**So, yeah. Really felt I should write more, but also write another story so y'all don't get bored with my small, boring account. Haha. So, this will just be The Lion Guard, all the characters in it. This will take place a few days after Janja had attempted to kill Jasiri, Wema and Tunu.**

* * *

It was nearing midday, Janja had been pacing back and forth in his den at the volcano. Scar had abandoned them and is no longer able to be summoned. One thing was on Janjas mind for a few days, and that was Jasiri. He thought back to her cries about the cubs, thought back to her expressions of fear. Janja had never felt so awful in his life, he tried to murder a girl that he wanted to be with so bad, yet treated awfully. He then stepped out of his den and out the volcano and seconds later, Mzingo flew down towards him and landed in front of him.

"Where the hell are you going?" Mzingo asked, confused because Janja didn't say anything as he left and wasn't going with anyone. Janja sighed.

"I need to... fix something." Janja said, in a slightly sorrow tone. Mzingo raised his eyebrow, noticing something odd... Janja seemed upset.

"What is there to fix? And... why do you look and sound depressed?" Mzingo asked and Janja growled.

"I ain't sad! And I sound just fine!" Janja barked angrily in attempt to hide it. Mzingo just shrugged his wings and took flight and flew all the way back to the volcano. Janja just mumbled, feeling annoyed and then resumed walking, thinking about Jasiri again. He started to ask himself how he would apologize and what would she do to him when he does. 'Would she accept his apology? Would she hurt him?' Janja asked himself more and more as he got closer and closer to her territory. He then seen the claw marks she made right before she beat up him, Cheezi and Chungu. Janja took a moment and sat down, starring at the claw marks. He then thought back to how... Teasing and fearless she acted back when they fought. She fought as if they were just friends playing and weren't going to hurt each other. Then Janja thought about when Jasiri would get on top of him... He liked that, which would probably explain how he lost all their fights. He then took a deep breath and continued walking, getting closer and closer to her clan. His heart began to race faster and faster as he approached the clan. Janja then stopped as he heard laughter running towards him. It got louder and louder and seconds later, Wema and Tunu had run right up to him. They stopped and tucked their bodies in fear, remembering Jana's face and what he had done to them. Jasiri came up right behind them, giggling and when she saw Janja, her eyes shot open. Jasiri growled and ran up to Janja and knocked Janja to the ground and stood over him, still growling.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Jasiri yelled at him. Janja didn't expect her to be that way. Oh wait... yes he did, he almost killed her and the two cubs. "Kids, go back to Madoa, and tell her to be ready for an attack." She said and the cubs ran off whimpering to Madoa. Jasiri had never sounded so angry around Janja before.

"J- Jasiri, I... Th- there's no attack, It's... Just me." Janja explained quickly and horrified of her. Jasiri then put both of her paws on his throat pressing down on it, making him choke slightly. "Jasiri, please! I just wanted to apologize." He begged, looking into her eyes. What he said made Jasiri even angrier. She bit down on his neck and through him against a wall and approached him growling even louder. Janja, in more fear, sat up and leaned against the wall on his back, realizing he was cornered. Jasiri then put her face right in Janja's, just inches away from his.

"Apologize?!" Jasiri screamed at him. "You try to kill me, Wema and Tunu, and then come to me a few days later.. and ask for forgiveness? How stupid can you be? How stupid do you think I am?!" She finished, making Janja flinch and his eyes water up.

"Jasiri... If I could take it all back, I would!" Janja cried. "Please, I swear I never wanted to do any of that." He finished shakily.

"Never wanted to?! Then why did you do it!" Jasiri yelled back at him, inching even closer to him, making him try to scoot back but he couldn't.

"I.. I.." Janja started, but didn't know what to say. He then tucked his head and sobbed quietly.

"Exactly..." Jasiri said slightly less angry, but still enough to scare Janja. Janja's head then leaned against the wall again, tears still coming down and eyes red.

"Jasiri." Janja said more upset, looking into her eyes. Jasiri then grabbed his snout and pushed it up slowly, exposing his neck to her. She slowly leaned down, her jaw open and teeth bared. As Jasiri's teeth got onto Janja's throat, she stopped and started crying and buried her face into Janja's chest and held him tightly while sniffling and sobbing. Janja looked down at her, confused and feeling bad. He felt he needed to help her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her lightly. "Jasiri, y.. your... not going to kill me?" He asked shockingly and Jasiri stopped pouting and slowly got back up and looked into his eyes. Janja starred back, his arms still around her, not knowing what she was going to do.

"No Janja... I'm not like you." Jasiri replied sternly and pulled his arms off her. "I don't ever wanna see you again... I may not want to kill you, but I hope someone else kills you." She said, angry again and walked away, where Madoa shown up, seen Janja against the wall with a very sad expression and Jasiri stomped right passed her. Madoa looked at Jasiri then back at Janja with no expression and then she turned and followed Jasiri. Janja sat there for a few seconds then got up and started to walk, and a few seconds later, what Jasiri had said had struck him. Janja dropped to the floor in more tears than ever in his life. He had curled in a ball as the skies soon darkened and rain had begun to fall. A few minutes later, Mzingo had flew down to Janja and patted his shoulder lightly. Janja reached out and hugged Mzingo tightly, crying heavily into his chest. Mzingo just allowed it, knowing Janja needed it. After a little while, Mzingo had lightly pecked Janja.

"Come on bud... let's get inside somewhere for the night. You need some alone time." Mzingo said and helped Janja up and walked by Janja's side the whole walk until they found a small cave where they entered and laid down, Janja still sobbing. "So... I saw what happened back there..." He said to Janja. Janja then sobbed more and buried his face into his arms.

"I'm a fucking monster!" Janja cried aloud, making Mzingo jump lightly and then rest against Janja.

"Your not Janja... Your not." Mzingo said calmly.

"I tried to kill two cubs and the girl I've always cared about!" Janja yelled more, leaving Mzingo silent and thought how he could help out Janja.

"Son, none of that was your fault. You were doing it out of fear." Mzingo replied.

"But I could have just manned up and not done it." Janja argued back.

"True Janja... But it's OK, She's alive and Scar is gone." Mzingo said in a soft voice, calming Janja down slightly, making Mzingo smile slightly. "She is golden now buddy." He finished, still patting and rubbing his shoulder. Janja sniffled.

"But... You heard what she said, she hates me and hopes I die." Janja responded, still sniffling lightly.

"She doesn't want you dead Janja... Trust me buddy." Mzingo replied and nuzzled him. "Get some sleep bud, we'll head home in the morning... and think of a plan to get your girl back." He joked and Janja couldn't help but smile and chuckle lightly. Janja curled into a ball and hugged Mzingo tightly. "This... is the only time I'll ever let you do this to me." He said in a grumpy manner, making Janja laugh a bit more until Janja had passed out.

* * *

 **Well there ya have it. Do y'all like this and wan't more of it? Please, leave feedback, It is greatly appreciated. Also, please check out my other story "What Lies Beneath" and leave feedback there. Y'all have a good day/night.**


	2. Nightmares and Dreams

**Here ya are, Chapter 2. And don't worry, I always read reviews and may not always answer, but know that I do see them. For the person that wanted Mzingo in more, no worries, he is important in here.**

* * *

 _Janja had opened his eyes, but didn't see Mzingo anywhere. He looked around confused and called his name... Nothing. Janja had then walked out the cave and looked around more. He took one step out of the cave and heard a scream. Janja's ears perked up immediately and felt his heart drop._

 _"JASIRI!" Janja cried and ran in the direction of the cry. The screams kept going until he heard a roar... a roar he knew all too well. Kions. Janja sped up and when he turned a corner his ears dropped at what he saw. Jasiri was on the ground, laying in her own blood. Janja ran over to her in tears and nudged her repeatedly. "Jasiri! Jasiri, wake up! Get up!" He shouted in tears and looked over and seen Kion smirk and walk away._

 _"Janja, get up!" Jasiri said and Janja looked down at her. Her face looked up to him, still dead._

Janja's eyes shot open and seen Mzingo shaking him and shouting his name. Janja jumped up and looked around panicky.

"Jasiri!" Janja shouted and ran out the den and looked left and right and then left again. He then ran as fast as he could to Jasiri's territory. Mzingo followed, trying to stop him. About a minute later, Janja came rushing into Jasiri's territory, and passed right by Madoa. "Jasiri?!" He cried more and stopped in the middle of the clan, looking around scared for her. He then got tackled down on his back.

"What do you want?!" Jasiri shouted, standing on top of him, slightly angry. Janja's eyes filled with joy and he smiled weakly and hugged her tight and close.

"Your OK!" Janja shouted happily and sniffled, holding her close. Jasiri and the whole clan was extremely confused. Jasiri tried to pull away from him, but was no use. He had a good grip, but wasn't hurting her. "Jasiri, I thought... I thought you were dead." He said stuttering as Madoa approached the two. Jasiri yanked out of his grip and stepped back.

"Well, I'm not... now go away." Jasiri said stern and calm. Janja got a bit of an upset face but just nodded and got up, walked a bit and stopped by her side and looked at her. He slowly leaned over to her and was gonna lick her cheek but then got scared and pulled away, blushing. He then just sped walked away. Madoa and Jasiri just looked at each other. "Did he just... try to kiss me?" She asked. Madoa nodded a bit surprised. Jasiri looked back in the direction Janja went, and remembered what she did yesterday. The fear he had on his face, the things he said, and the way he looked at her. Jasiri then walked back to her den and laid down, thinking more about Janja. She thought about all their fights and how he always seemed more gentle with her. As if he wasn't even fighting, more just playing. Her mind then dozed off to his face... His handsome face. "What? Stop." She said to herself, trying to fight what she just said in her mind about Janja, but when the thought came back, she just let it and thought even more about him. All that then led back to when she had a crush on him, when they we're best friends. Jasiri sighed and opened her eyes, hoping she wouldn't think of him anymore.

* * *

Janja, happy that Jasiri is OK, had walked for a few minutes and then seen Mzingo land in front of him.

"Boy, where the hell did you run off to like that? You scared me half to death." Mzingo shouted at Janja, making him smirk.

"Aww, did you miss me?" Janja asked teasingly, nudged Mzingo and he fell. Janja laughed. Mzingo grunted and got back up, still waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Mzingo asked sternly. "Where were you?" He finished.

"I ran to Jasiri." Janja began. "I had a nightmare... that she was killed by..." Janja growled. "Kion..." He finished.

"Ah... Should've known you ran to her. Especially after those moans." Mzingo said and chuckled.

"What? What moans?" Janja asked extremely confused.

"Oh, you didn't have a dream about... fucking Jasiri?" Mzingo asked and then smirked. "Well, for almost ten minutes, you were moaning her name and rolling around... You were on your back at one point and I saw something I hope to never see again." He finished and Janja's face turned very red and he tucked his tail. "Yeah... keep that thing to yourself, tucked away... and... take a bath, you kinda... made a mess on yourself." Mzingo said and rolled his eyes and flew onto Janja's back. Janja's eyes widened and he looked at his chest. He then looked back up, extremely embarrassed and started walking quick until he found a small pond and hopped in and cleaned off. "So, how did your visit at your girlfriends go?" He asked as Janja got out of the water, making Janja blush more and smile at the thought.

"Well... She is OK, and she didn't seem as angry at me... but she did knock me down and kick me out." Janja explained, thinking about her pretty face. Mzingo smirked and hopped back on his back as they continued walking.

"I bet you loved her knocking you down... Did you keep that thing of yours hidden?" Mzingo asked and laughed.

"Yeah... But had we been alone, I wouldn't have kept it hidden." Janja joked and he and Mzingo laughed a bit.

"So... how do you plan to get Jasiri to be yours?" Mzingo asked, wanting to help Janja out. Janja then thought for a minute, still walking.

"I... I don't really know." Janja began. "But I have to think of something... I can try to ask her on a date!" He said a little louder in excitement.

"Lets... wait a little longer for that. That would be rushing it and would probably get you smacked. Just try to be her friend first, make her smile, but show her that you care deeply about her." Mzingo said and Janja raised an eyebrow and looked back at Mzingo.

"Since when did you know anything about that stuff and how to get a woman?" Janja asked and grinned.

"Well, obviously all the ladies wanted me." Mzingo said with a prideful smirk while Janja just gagged and rolled his eyes.

"OK... Later on today, I'll go see her. It's still early in the day." Janja stated with a smile of excitement. Mzingo smiled too and pecked Janjas head. "Ow! What was that for?" Janja asked, slightly annoyed.

"Mostly for no reason... But now that I think of it, you were probably thinking pervy things about Jasiri... Knowing you." Mzingo said and Janja then shrugged his shoulders and agreed with the old bird. "Ugh! Well, I'm going back to my flock. Have fun fucking your girlfriend." Mzingo said and flew off, making Janja smile seductively at the thought.

"Oh... I will." Janja mumbled to himself and chuckled as he turned around and walked the other direction. As he walked, he noticed a small, purple flower sitting on the outside of the pond he bathed in. He ran over and picked it up and smiled, thinking of how she would look with it. He then looked into the pond, looking at himself making sure he looked good enough to see and impress her. He patted his mane a little and then walked off back to Jasiri's territory, excited and nervous. Janja had turned a corner and ended up nose to nose with Jasiri, making him blush intensely. Jasiri blushed as well and then backed away and growled at him, making him crouch in slight fear. "J- Jasiri, I... I just... wanted to give you this." He said shakily and leaned closer to her, ears still tucked. Jasiri's ears perked up and her eyes widened a bit. She then immediately wanted to accept it, but had still hated him. She took the flower and spat it on the ground, making Janja look down sadly and turn around and walk away. Jasiri had stopped growling when he turned around and then felt bad.

"Janja!" Jasiri said aloud, making Janja turn around and look at her. Jasiri opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

 **Ha! Had to cut it there to bully y'all. What do you guys think? What should she say? What do you think she'll say?**


	3. Licks and nibbles

**Let's continue. WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT!**

* * *

Jasiri sighed and walked over to Janja with a slightly upset expression on her face.

"Janja... I wan't to believe your different and trying to change, I really do." Jasiri started. "And I want us to be friends... But one, Madoa won't approve and two... part of me doesn't trust you." She finished, bringing and upset face to Janja.

"I understand... B-but I'll prove it to you... you and Madoa both." Janja replied and Jasiri smiled slightly, unable to hold it back.

"OK Janja... Also, what is this?" Jasiri asked, looking down at her chest. "When you hugged me, you got something wet on my chest and I have no clue what it is, do you?" She asked and Janja's heart sank and face turned red. He looked away for a few seconds and then back at her.

"I... I have no idea." Janja lied, stuttering and looked down nervously. Jasiri just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright. I'll just clean it off later." Jasiri stated and then sighed.

"OK, well... I'll... go now." Janja said and turned to walk away. Jasiri had contemplated something and then decided to do it.

"Janja, wait." Jasiri called as she ran over to him. As soon as Janja turned to look at her, Jasiri gave a light kiss to his cheek, making both of them blush intensely. When Jasiri stopped kissing him, she looked down blushing lightly. Janja had starred at her, and built up enough courage to do this. He grabbed her chin lightly and raised up to his eye level. He then leaned in and kissed her passionately. Jasiri's eyes widened for a second and then closed as she kissed him back. After about half a minute, Janja slowly pulled away from kissing her, and smiled weakly, blushing.

"Well, I... guess I bette-" Janja began but Jasiri interrupted him with another kiss. This time Janja left his eyes open, and returned the kiss. Jasiri laid Janja on his back and stood over him, still kissing him but a bit harshly. Janja put his paws on her hips as he closed his eyes, and kissed back weakly due to her making him feel weak. Jasiri let out a feel tiny moans every now and then, making Janja a bit 'excited' and feel weaker. Jasiri stopped kissing him and then began to nibble and bite at small parts of his chest and neck. Janja had also let out small grunts and moans from it, making Jasiri smirk and do it more. Jasiri then got up and walked over him and to the entrance of a empty cave. She stopped at the cave and looked back at Janja with a seductive smirk. She raised her tail and swayed her hips left and right, making Janja understand what she wanted and he got up. He got over to her and gave a few small licks to her clit and Jasiri smiled excitedly. She then giggled and disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Janja grinned and ran in as well. When he ran in, he immediately lost sight of her and looked around, unable to find her. Seconds later, he seen her slowly approaching him. She rubbed her head under his neck and then the rest of her body rubbed against his neck, stopping with her tail, wagging slowly against his cheek teasingly. Jasiri gave a small, seductive giggle and went around behind Janja. Janja had remained standing stiff, not sure what to do. Jasiri got behind Janja and leaned down to his genitals. She gave a tiny nudge to his balls, making Janja shrug lightly, but he liked it. He lifted his tail up for her to have better access. She smiled and gave a few licks and then started sucking on one of them. Janja began moaning a bit, surprised from the sudden sensation. Jasiri stopped sucking and crawled under his body, rubbing against his member and stood up underneath him, looking up at Janja with a smile that Janja thought was the cutest. She stuck her tongue out teasingly and then lifted her tail and with her face, nuzzled the bottom side of his left cheek.

"Take me Janja." Jasiri whispered sexually to Janja and braced herself. Janja immediately did what he was told and slowly put his member in her, forcing moans out of both of them.

"Jasiri, are... are you OK?" Janja asked worried due to her moans sounding as if she were hurt. She smiled up at Janja.

"Never better my handsome king." Jasiri replied and then kissed his cheek. Janja nodded with a smile and then began thrusting lightly into her, moaning from the sensation. Janja grinned as his eyes shut tight. A dream had certainly came true and it was with his Jasiri. Janja had sped up his thrusts a little more, grunting from each thrust. Jasiri moaned every few thrusts and her tongue hung out from extreme pleasure. Jasiri had decided to do something to him she has always wanted to do. "Honey, stop for a second please. I would like to make a change." Jasiri said and Janja halted to a stop. Janja also pulled his member out to let her do what she wanted, and panted heavily. "Oh... Alright y tired? The big and bad Janja is tired from Jasiri?" She teased and giggled, making Janja smile and tuck his ears in defeat. Jasiri then slowly approached him and laid him on his back again, but slow and gently. Janja smiled up at her shyly and Jasiri then positioned herself with his member and slowly descended and bounced back up and back down repeatedly. She started slow and then gradually went faster. Janja moaned weakly, feeling weaker than before closed his eyes and bared his teeth from pleasure. He slowly reached his paws up to Jasiri's body and rubbed her body as she moaned and smiled down at him. Jasiri had felt Janja begin to thicken more in her and she smirked, and laid down on him, her face meeting his and kept bouncing on him. Janja had noticed it too and moaned louder.

"Jasiri, I- I think I'm gonna cum!" Janja shouted as Jasiri then bounced really hard one last time and his member rested deep inside her and started releasing semen into her. The two both moaned in pleasure and Janja panted heavily. When Janja had finished, Jasiri slowly got off of him and laid on her side facing Janja and smiling, hardly tired and enjoyed every second of their first time. Jasiri giggled at the tired Janja and began to play with the side of his chest with one of her paws.

"What do ya say, we do it again." Jasiri said, smiling brightly at Janja. What she said made Janja look at her in shock and Jasiri giggled at his expression. "Whaaat? You can do it... If you think your tougher than me that is." Jasiri teased and lifted her leg up, exposing herself to him again. Janja was tired, but didn't wanna accept defeat, especially to Jasiri. He took a deep breathe and kissed her as he got on top of her, laid on her belly and began to thrust again.

* * *

After Janja had finished, he felt extremely exhausted. When he pulled his member out, Jasiri smiled at him, she was panting a little now.

"So... how does a third time sound?" Jasiri asked with a smile and Janja's eyes widened. Janja then tiredly ran out the cave but collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Jasiri giggled and walked over to him and laid on top of his back, giggling lightly and with one paw, rubbing his cheek. "My cute little Janja... Haha." She said and Janja panted more, but slightly smiled at her.

"Wow... That escalated quickly." A voice came from above. Janja and Jasiri looked up to see Mzingo flying down from a tree to them. "Well Janja... looks like that special dream of yours became real." Mzingo said and Janja's eyes widened and face turned red. Jasiri tilted her head and smiled down at Janja.

"What is this special dream he speaks of Janja?" Jasiri asks and licks his cheek a few times.

"I- it, umm..." Janja started and got interrupted.

"Lover boy here was dreaming about fucking you the other night. I woke up to hearing him moan your name." Mzingo started and Janja just kept silent and hid his face, blushing harder. "So, then this boy gets on his back, still asleep remind you, and his fuckin pecker is showing an-" Mzingo paused and noticed the substance from Janja on Jasiri's chest. "Did he ever tell you what that stuff is that's on your chest?" Mzingo asked, making Janja jump up and Jasiri look down at it and shrug her shoulders.

"Nope." Jasiri replies and looks down at Janja and nuzzles him. "What is it Janja?" She asked and Mzingo smirked evilly.

"That... is his semen... he came all over himself and didn't even clean it off before hugging you." Mzingo said and Janja buried his face again in embarrassment. Jasiri smirked and looked down at her chest and gave a little lick and giggled, nuzzling Janja.

"Well... I don't mind, I like it." Jasiri said, still nuzzling Janja. She felt so happy being around him. Janja slowly looked up at her and smiled weakly, licking her cheek and she licked back.

"Ugh... You two done yet?" Mzingo asked and Jasiri giggled.

"Well... Janja, I better get going home now. Madoa has no clue I'm here and... Well, we're going to have to keep it that way." Jasiri said, bringing a sad expression to Janja's face. Mzingo gave them some private time and flew back up to the tree.

"OK... But, when will I see you again?" Janja asked, getting a bit upset. Jasiri smiled in awe at his expression and voice and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry my king, you'll see me again soon. I'll go to your place tomorrow if I can... and If I'm allowed in your territory." Jasiri said sarcastically and laughed.

"Your always welcome my queen." Janja replied and gave a few licks to her neck. The two said their goodbyes and Jasiri began to walk away, but stopped a few yards away when she noticed Janja was starring at her. She smirked and shaked her rear back and forth teasingly and Janja smiled. "Goodnight my queen." Janja mumbled silently and happily and Mzingo flew down to Janja.

"So... How was my boy's first time?" Mzingo asked and Janja smiled.

* * *

 **Well, here y'all are. Yeah, there may/will be more sexual scenes, so be warned.**


	4. A little walk

**Real quick, I apologize about the sexual things I write every now and then. I do apologize if it bothers you, but know that there will most likely be more. Just warning ya.**

* * *

The next day had come. Janja had done nothing but think about Jasiri all night and when he would see her again. He thought about just going straight to her territory to see her, but Madoa being there was a problem. He didn't know if Madoa would also forgive him. Janja had suddenly decided to just go out for a little walk to pass time. Jasiri herself had also done the same, except she was exploring to find Janja. She wanted to see him more often and so did Janja. Janja had turned a corner and seen Jasiri in the distance. His heart raced with excitement and joy from seeing her. He smirked as he began to sneak up behind her. When he got close enough, he lunged forward and pinned or onto her stomach, but seconds after that she flipped him to his back and she growled at him but then stopped when she realized it was Janja.

"Janja!" Jasiri shouted excitedly and nuzzled under his neck. "You scared me half to death you jerk!" She added with a playful punch on his chest. Janja smiled back up at her.

"Sorry about that. I guess I just got too excited to see you again is all." Janja explained.

"Well, at least a certain part of you didn't get excited." Jasiri said and giggled at him. Janja blushed a bit and looked away with a smile. "So Janja, what do you say we go for a little walk together and learn more about each other and see how we changed over the years." She suggested. Janja smiled and nodded happily.

"That sounds like a good idea." Janja replied and pulled her down to where she was laying on top of him and he began to nibble on her neck, making her grin.

"And maaayyyyybe we can have a bit of fun afterwards." Jasiri teased and giggled more, giving a few light licks to Janjas neck. Janja chuckled a bit.

"Alright, lets go then." Janja said as they got up and began their walk. About a minute passes and Janja had finally spoke up. "So... What changed your mind about me? Why did you give me a chance?" He asked curiously.

"Well... because you deserved it." Jasiri began. "Everyone truly deserves a chance to redeem themselves." She explained.

"I... guess your right." Janja replied. "And why didn't you kill me back at your territory?" Janja asked and Jasiri stopped in her tracks and looked down a bit upset, remembering that.

"I..." Jasiri started and sighed as her eyes watered up. She looked at Janja and still seen her bite marks. She buried her face into his side. "I swear I never wanted to hurt you Janja! I was so full of hate and I just let it control me!" She cried. "Janja, I've liked you for so long and I still do. I'll never forgive myself for hurting you." She finished, whimpering and sobbing. Janja tucked his ears feeling bad for her. He then stroked her back kindly with his paw.

"It's OK Jasiri, really. I deserved it and it's not your fault at all. It's mine because of all I've ever done to you. I'm the one who should be sorry." Janja responded and brought her face up to his. "And I truly am sorry and I hope that you can forgive me." He finished and kissed her cheek lightly. Jasiri smiled weakly and nuzzled under his neck.

"Your so sweet Janja!" Jasiri said happily as she sniffled a little. "I do forgive you Janja, completely." She added. Janja grinned as he nuzzled her back.

"So... Let's continue our walk, shall we?" Janja said as he began to walk and Jasiri followed by his side. "So if I may ask, why do you like me? Or at least why did you like me, even when we were enemies." He asked curiously and Jasiri blushed with a light smile.

"Well... You were always super cute, especially when you got angry. You just had the most adorable faces." Jasiri chuckled and Janja rolled his eyes with a smile. "And... well you were a bad boy, which I also found pretty attractive. Cause you pretty much never gave up when you wanted something, even though it could hurt you and get you into huge trouble." She giggled.

"Haha, well... One thing I did like when we fought... was when I could get away with touching you." Janja said shyly. "Not like that, but... Just being that close to you was so fun. I loved it whenever you pinned me, so I could just stare up at you." He continued and smirked a bit.

"Oh, I bet there tough guy." Jasiri smiled. "Well, now you can stare at whatever you want of me... But know I'm still the dominant one." She finished with a proud smirk and raised her head. Janja blushed and smiled as he looked away shyly.

"Well... W-we'll figure that out later. I'll show you I truly am the stronger one." Janja argued back and grinned. Jasiri did the same.

"Oh, surrrre. I bet you will there cutie." Jasiri blew a kiss and giggled. Janja blushed a bit and shyly leaned forward, nuzzling under Jasiri's neck happily. She smiled down at him. "What are you doing there tough guy?" She teased and giggled more.

"Just expressing my happiness." Janja responded and brought his face up to hers and licked her cheek.

"That's all?" Jasiri teased and giggled. "Surely you can actually kiss me. Your the big and bad Janja." She teased and he chuckled shyly. Janja sighed a bit nervously and did so, lightly kissing her lips and then looked down. "That's more like it." She said happily and nudged him. "Lets keep walking now." She finished and the two lovers resumed walking. Janja sure was happy with her, and never felt he'd be so happy in his life. He just starred at her while walking by her side, stunned by her beauty.

* * *

 **I apologize for the long waits and short, shitty chapters. Things have really been going down lately, the wifi at home has been down for a week now, which even slowers my work. But I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I do have a good plan for the next chapter, and it will be better.**


	5. ANOUNCEMENT

**THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT FOR BOTH OF MY STORIES! I AM GONNA BE GONE FOR A FEW WEEKS DUE TO MOVING! BOTH STORIES WILL HAVE AN EVEN LONGER PAUSE THAN USUAL! I AM VERY SORRY FOR ALL THESE PROBLEMS COMING TO MAKING MY STORIES TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE AND THE CHAPTERS SOUND RUSHED AND AWFUL! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND AS SOON AS I'M MOVED AND SETTLED IN AND HAVE WIFI AGAIN, I WILL HAVE BOTH STORIES UPDATED! AGAIN, I'M SORRY AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT FEW WEEKS AND THOSE WHO ARE GRADUATING (NOT ME, BUT I AM A SENIOR NOW... YAY!) CONGRATULATIONS ON BECOMING AN ADULT! BYE FOR NOW!**

Alcuthe: Man, what the fuck HyenaHomeboy?! Quit with all of the problems and long waits for an updated chapter. You've been planning this story for almost 3 years... And why am I having to go through all this depressing shit?

Saka: Yeah, I mean... Wow! And Alcuthe, at least you finally got some hyena booty!

Alcuthe: Fight me!

Jasiri: You two need help.

HyenaHomeboy: Why am I wasting my time typing all this after an announcement? Guess I'm just that bored... ALSO! ALCUTHE X NYOTA ( 's OC)

Nyota: Please don't...

Alcuthe: *Scoots to Nyota and wraps arm around her back* Ay baby... Ever had a hyena in your mouth? *Nibbles neck*

Nyota: help


End file.
